


Knights of the Table: Pre-Valentine

by Python07



Series: King and Country [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Knight list to help better understand the series, Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: This series will have fics from before, after, and during the Valentine mess. We figured it would be good to have a Knight's list from before as well as after.





	Knights of the Table: Pre-Valentine

Pre-Valentine

Head of the table: Arthur -- Chester King

Knights:  
Galahad -- Harry Hart  
Mordred -- Armand Richelieu  
Kay -- Jean Treville  
Lancelot -- James  
Percival -- Michael  
Ywain -- Chester’s lackey. No other name yet  
Tristan -- Aramis  
Lamorak -- Porthos  
Gawain -- Athos  
Geharis -- D’Artagnan  
Bors -- Ian (fancast Ian McShane)  
Bedivere -- She's being mysterious when it comes to her given name. (fancast as Maggie Smith)

Resident Tech Wizard:  
Merlin -- He refuses to go by anything but Merlin.


End file.
